space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 91
At Least Our Hair Looked Good... We picked up the action just outside Rome with the flaming wreck of the Blimp beneath us. We debated what to do next. Some wanted to head back to Rome to finish our ritual business while others wanted to chase after Fritz' shuttle before we lost our friends for good. Ultimately, the decision was made by a lucky Tracking role (Katya's nose isn't just for looks) that determined they had headed North and were still within reach. Also, nobody wanted to walk back to Rome and Eva didn't seem like she was driving anywhere but after Fritz. We summoned the invisible stealth van (Vehicle Engineering is useful - who knew? Eva knew) and took off in pursuit. It didn't take long to catch them at "mach 1,000,000" thanks to Eva's overloaded piloting. Our approach was simple, Mei cast a portal and then we all jumped, flew, translocated, or grappelled through to the the shuttle. There were some shenanigans and bennies but we all breathed a sigh or relief when we were safely stuck to its hull. Unfortunately, that sense of relief lasted mere moments when a AOE7 shock blast hit us all. Most of us were hit since we couldn't leave the AOE at Air Speed 28, Mei Lynn, of course, just did her temporal thing. Feeling motivated by devastating AOE damage we went to work on the airlock doors. They proved to be tough but with some mechanics, electronics, inspiration, and DR we managed to get through. Beyond the first door was another and we soon found out that the air lock itself provided little protection from the AOE damage that was hitting us every 2 segments. Eva retreated back along her climb chord out of range while Roq and Mei Lynn tried to open the door. Kat soon joined her when she was just 1-2 hits away from plummeting to the ground never to be seen again. You could say that they were both 'at the end of their rope'. With one last push we all moved back into AOE range and hit the door for combined damage. Kat did 50 DR to it and blew it right off its hinges but beyond that were 'super super' elite troops. It quickly became apparent that they were not going to give up the inner hallway easily and those of us outside were still taking AOE damage regularly. It was all too much for Kat who dropped out of range and flew back to meet up with the van. It hurt to do it but it would have done nobody again good if she had been taken out without being able to heal since Roq had already healed her once. To their credit, Roq, Mei Lynn, and Eva stuck with it and even managed to get into the hallway. Unfortunately, once within they realized just how tough the nazi troops were. They were using Kalistador attacks and defending like champions. As the Arbiter described it, "basically Katya's build but better". The fight raged on for another half round or so but ultimately the rest of the party reached the same conclusion/realization/situation as Kat had when they, too, were near-death. Roq was the first to bail, uncharacteristically not the first to do so but characteristically without warning. Mei Lynn was quickly surrounded and took a grievous wound to the leg. Her and Eva were both immobilized so things were looking dire but Scarlet came through and pulled them both out of the shuttle. Once we were out, the shuttle took off and we followed in the van until it rendezvoused with a squadron of fighter jets. We had no choice but to let it flee beyond our reach. Our friends were gone. Probably on their way to Berlin for a program of hideous torture and indoctrination. This logger would like to apologize in advance for killing any of them out of necessity later. We called it there in the Van with the crushing realization that we had lost our friends for good. Roq suggested that we go and see the Nuns. It wasn't quite clear if she suggested that in the hopes of more suffering or because she really thought it was a good idea. At this point, what else do we have to lose? Rewards The sweet closure that only failure can provide 11 Generic 1 Combat Katya 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Category:Soviet